


For the Asking

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Elven Wine, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Treat, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Elrohir is unexpectedly aroused by his brother's devotion, but cannot bring himself to speak of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



It was Elladan who began it, though later he would insist he had acted in entire innocence. They were about to head out to the sparring grounds for a morning workout, and both were wearing light shoes with laces that twisted around and up the calf. Elrohir had done his up far too quickly that morning, and one set was already falling down his leg. 

"Your shoe isn't bound up properly," Elladan remarked as they were heading down the main hall toward the front door. But instead of drawing back and pausing so Elrohir could fix up the laces himself, he knelt on one knee on the wooden floor before his brother, taking his foot and placing it on his own thigh, redoing the laces up carefully around Elrohir's calf as they were meant to be. His hands were efficient and gentle, and to his own surprise, Elrohir found himself responding to the situation in ways he had never dreamed he would. His breath was uneven, and he could feel his heart pounding. 

Elrohir made up for his lapse by thoroughly trouncing Elladan on the practice ground that day, pressing him down into the worn grass with his full weight. And Elladan looked up at him, yielded to him - no differently than the ways they had both yielded to each other a thousand times before - but Elrohir's heart was racing and nerves sparked all through him. He suddenly and vividly remembered seeing Elladan aroused before, just briefly, talking to someone, the curve of his trousers more pronounced than usual, only visible to him because he was the only one who would have known. 

He wanted to lean down and kiss Elladan soundly on the mouth, wanted to rub against him, ruck up his shirt and run his hands all over his soft skin, wanted to see if he could spark arousal in his brother, make him hard, make him _come_. 

Elrohir caught his breath, backing away and off of Elladan. He could do none of these things of course. Standing up, he lent a hand to his brother to help him up, as if nothing had happened. 

Elladan cocked his head. "What's gotten into you today, brother?" he asked, taking the offered hand and rising to his feet. 

"You - I - nothing," Elrohir said, as firmly as he could. 

Elladan gave him a sharp look, letting go of his hand. "You know I can always tell when you're lying." 

Elrohir's confused arousal suddenly faded into annoyance. "Well, nothing I want to share with you right now, is that sufficient?" he snapped, and turned on his heel, marching off the practice grounds abruptly. 

To his mingled disappointment and relief, Elladan didn't follow.

* * *

Elrohir kept his distance for a few hours, but by evening Elladan had evidently decided to ignore his outburst and approached him on some casual pretext to do with the household. Soon they were talking as usual - or nearly so - again, but with an undercurrent of strange tension that became apparent in the silences between them. Always comfortable before, they were awkward, filled with darting glances. Elrohir nearly drew blood biting his lip with worry, but wasn't able to put his feelings into words. In truth, he wasn't even sure exactly what he felt - or what he wanted to say. 

All he knew was that when he lay in his bed at night in the room next to Elladan's, his twin's head would rise sharp and clear before him, bent over the shoe, lacing it up. There was such submission and trust in the gesture, as if Elladan wished to serve him, and that alone was a thought powerful enough to make him shiver all over. But it was more than that - it was willing surrender, willing service. It was a gift, freely given. 

Elrohir could not help but press his hand against his own cock, thinking of other gifts Elladan might give him, other ways in which he might be of service. His face was flushed and hot, and he murmured Elladan's name breathlessly, tenderly, over and over, to the inevitable conclusion. Afterwards, stained with seed, he lay shaking in mingled bliss and terror, fearful that he could not keep this secret. 

He did well at keeping it for near a fortnight, though their conversation faded from easy banter into something altogether more stilted, and Elladan looked more and more troubled. 

At the end of that fortnight was the Autumn Feast, full of merrymaking, feasting, music, and dancing. Though their parents, naturally, were the hosts, Elladan and Elrohir did much of the work to organise the affair, though rather than working together as in years past, they took on separate tasks. Elladan, alongside their mother, who loved the chase, led several hunting parties, and Elrohir found himself working alongside their father to ensure all their guests were given suitable rooms. 

When the evening itself came, and they were free to join the party, they drifted together as naturally as before, the excellent wine and the merry music lifting Elrohir's spirits and loosening his tongue enough to help him forget the tension of the past days. 

"There's the brother I remember," Elladan remarked joyfully at one point, after Elrohir forgot himself so much as to tell a truly hideous dirty joke, and then giggle as merrily as if he had been the one listening to it rather than telling it. Elladan carefully pried the half-empty wine glass out of Elrohir's hands. "Come, have a dance with me," he said, setting the glass aside. "They're playing that Ered Luin reel you like so much." 

Elrohir put his hands into his brother's obediently, and Elladan swept him off onto the floor, guiding him around the other dancers. It occurred to Elrohir that Elladan seemed suspiciously sober, but his sudden, playful, protectiveness was setting off sparks of emotion inside Elrohir's mind that in his half-drunken state he could not consider carefully, just enjoy. 

And enjoy he did. Elladan, at one point, hauled him close by the waist, placing a firm hand on his back to keep him from bumping into another pair of dancers. The warmth of his twin against him sent shivers down Elrohir's spine, thrilling through him again and again. 

When the dance ended, Elrohir continued holding onto Elladan, very reluctant to let go. Elrohir smiled across at him. "Let's get some fresh air," he said. "You look like you could use it."

Elrohir followed Elladan out, submitting gratefully to Elladan throwing a single cloak around both of them and wrapping an arm around his waist. The autumn moon was full and bright, and there was a distinct nip in the air, as of oncoming winter. Other couples and groups were also out walking the paths - in the distance Elrohir heard his mother's laugh, followed shortly by Arwen's voice, high-pitched and giggling - but Elladan was leading them down the path toward the pine woodland at the back of the house, where it would be quieter. 

Some little way into the woods there was a tree they both knew well, for it had a large branch that made a perfect seat for two. It did not surprise Elrohir when Elladan led them there, and they both swung up easily into the branches. Elladan took the cloak and wrapped it around both of them again once they were settled, and for a little while they both snuggled close underneath it, while Elrohir took a few minutes to let the sharp cool air clear his head. 

For once the silence between them was more comfortable than not, until at last Elladan broke it. "You know that I would give you anything you wished," he began. "I would serve you in any way that I could. But I cannot go on trying to guess the details of how your mind works. So if I have offended you, you must tell me, so that I can mend my faults." 

Elrohir shook his head sharply, wincing at the beginning of the headache he knew was coming. "You have not offended me." 

Elladan took in a sharp breath. "Then what is wrong between us? Please tell me." 

Elrohir looked at him, words still frozen inside his mouth. "I -," he began, but broke off. 

Elladan was looking at him with a mixture of devotion and fear. Everything in Elrohir needed to respond to him, needed to give him meaning, orders, purpose. 

He took Elladan's face in his hands, and slowly, deliberately, kissed him. "I desire you," he was able to say then, seeing Elladan's face stunned with happiness. "I want your service. I want you. I want everything of you." 

Elladan leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Elrohir's. "Yours for the asking," he whispered, and after that there was no speech between them again for a long time, but no silence either, for their tongues spoke eloquence to each other, entwined, and their hearts beat close together, warm and at peace.


End file.
